Ultimate Wonder Woman
by The Blue Eyed Devil
Summary: Diana, princess of Themyscira, must stand against the forces of evil.
1. Chapter 1

The place is small village on the outskirts of Athens, Greece, and more specifically, a small bistro on the corner of the main road. The year is 1941. Europe is broken by battles, but looking around here, no one would be any the wiser. It was serene on this fine autumn morning, with the sun slowly rising over the eastern hills. It was perfect for the gentleman enjoying a small cup of tea.

The gentleman sat with an innately regal aura about him that instantly commanded respect by those around. He was a large man with a square jaw hidden beneath a thick beard of curly grey hair that matched the color of that on his head. His eyes were stellar blue, and were currently locked on a newspaper from London. He was dressed in a loose, white shirt that was casually unbuttoned at the top, and a pair of fine linen pants. To the average person, he would appear as no more than some rich Greek aristocrat. Very few would ever recognize the man as the king of the gods.

"Zeus" arose a voice from all around. Zeus sighed in annoyance, but refused to look up from his newspaper.

"Gaia" He muttered. Out of nowhere, a woman had appeared at his table in the seat across from him. She was startlingly beautiful, though her face showed age. Her long, wavy hair was brown like clay, and her skin only slightly lighter. Her eyes were a vibrant green. She was dressed in a gown of silk as white as the clouds.

"How are you, child?" she asked.

"I am…content" he answered.

"How can you be with so much violence around?"

"Because mortal wars are no concern of mine. If you wish to speak of the Germans and their tyrant, I suggest you bother my son."

"I am not here to speak of war, Zeus" Gaia answered. "At least, not of this one."

Zeus finally looked up. "What are you babbling about?"

"Something wicked is going to arise."

"If it were a threat to me or my kin, Apollo would foresee it."

"Some things are hidden from your kind."

"What is it then? I have no time for ga-" Zeus stopped dead mid sentence when his eyes fell upon the form of an infant on the ground by Gaia's feet. It was a baby girl, who was barely draped in a sheet of fabric the same as what Gaia wore. She had eyes as blue as Zeus's, and a smile that could that could out shine the stars on a crystal clear evening. "Who is that?" he asked, though the slight dread in his voice gave away that he already knew the answer.

"Why, this is my great-grandchild" Gaia told him. "And your daughter." Zeus did not move an inch as the little girl began to tug on the leg of his pants. She looked up at him with those big blue eyes of hers, and even his godly heart melted. "You really should be more careful."

"She's hardly my first mistake. What do you wish me to do with her?" Zeus said, turning his gaze back to the newspaper.

"She must be hidden away. She must be trained."

"Why?"

"Because this world will soon be in need of a champion" Gaia explained.

"This world has champions of its own already" Zeus told her, lifting the front page of the newspaper into view for her. On it, a picture of several costumed vigilantes from the US fighting what appeared to be a gigantic robot in the middle of a city sat beneath the headline '**JSA STOPS NAZI AUTOMOTON**'.

"True, but I was speaking more for yourself, and your kind. Hercu-"

"Do not mention that name."

A smirk slid across Gaia's lips. "I know he-"

"If you know so much, why do you not stop this looming threat?" Zeus interrupted. "Or is the great Mother grown scared and weak?"

Gaia's eyes grew cold and narrowed upon her grandson. "Do not mock me, son of Cronos, should you wish to test my power." Her eyes began to glow menacingly. "I have given birth to greater than the gods."

"Then deal with the issue yourself" Zeus growled.

"I am bound from interfering directly" Gaia informed Zeus, who rolled his eyes.

"Interesting that you would be so, given your attempts to usurp me in the past" Zeus snapped back.

"Times were different then" Gaia said, her eyes lowering, briefly. She took a deep breath then stood. "The child is yours to do with as you wish Zeus. I suggest you keep her as safe as possible. The Pretenders will show no mercy."

And with that, she was gone.

Zeus's eyes locked down upon the girl's. Shaking his head, he stood and picked the baby up into his arms.

"Come." Zeus turned and began to walk away. With each step, reality around him would stir and swirl. The picturesque panorama of the Greek countryside faded away, and within a few moments, Zeus set foot upon a pristine beach of white sand. Waves of clear, blue water broke upon the shore, creating a soft rumble about the air. Trees began to tower into the sky a mere 100 yards from the water's edge. Behind them, large marble buildings broke the natural scene. Zeus climbed an impressive flight of stairs to a massive plateau garden.

On the far end sat what could be described only as a palace. It was an exquisite, Greek style building, with tall stone columns lining the front and a massive dome on top. The marble it was constructed of was as white as a dove's feathers. Several other buildings sat along the edge of the garden, but none were as magnificent as the palace.

All along the central square of the site, pairs of women were sparring and studying the art of war. Some were practicing swordplay, others grappling, and still others archery or javelin throwing. However, one by one, each of them stopped as Zeus, a head and shoulders taller than all of them, strode past with a child clutched closely.

At the steps of the palace, a woman descended the stairs. She was dressed in a more decorative armor, and had a golden girdle tied around her waist. She was tall, with a lithe, athletic frame. Her eyes sharp, and colored a deep brown. Her hair a luxurious black styled in a curly, decorative manner. Her stare set upon the god and girl. As the king approached, she dropped to her hands and knees, and soon every other woman on the island did as well.

"Rise, Hippolyta" Zeus told her. "I wish to speak with you in private."

"My lord, I beg you, please do not ask this of me" Hippolyta proclaimed. Her and her lord now stood in her private quarters inside the palace. It was a big room, with furniture of fine wood, and several animal skins on the ground. The left side wall was covered almost entirely in a plethora of hand to hand weapons. Zeus stood in the center of the room, with Hippolyta standing over the child as she sat upon Hippolyta's bed.

"I understand your plight" Zeus told her. "But my daughter needs proper guidance."

"And I do not believe I can provide her with what you request" the woman cried. "It has been mere weeks since the death of my own child. I was unfit to protect her, what makes you believe I am worthy of this charge?"

"Because I have seen no finer woman upon the mortal plane" Zeus answered. "I understand the trying times you are going through, and those which you still have to traverse, but I would not make such a demand should I not truly consider you able."

"I am humbled by your praise, my lord, bu-"

"This is not up for refusal!" Zeus bellowed. Hippolyta backed away as the room appeared to grow smaller around the enraged god. "I have come to you and charged you with the training of my daughter. By solemn oath, you are sworn to fulfill this duty on your honor as an amazon. My child shall receive the training all of this island have received before her, and should I come to see the progress she has made and find a disappointment," Zeus leaned down close to Hippolyta and locked his eyes upon her own, "there shall be consequences."

Hippolyta stared boldly into the eyes of a god before bowing. "Understood, my lord" she said. "What is her name?"

Zeus looked down at his daughter for a moment, and then said with a smile "Diana."

Several nights later, as most amazons slept, two did not. Instead, they stood guard to a door that stood below the Amazonian palace, in a dimly lit chamber carved into the ground. It was not a very large room, for its only purpose was to house a door. The door itself was a tall, circular, stone gateway. Behind it, an eerie orange light was cast, and could be seen bleeding though the cracks.

Every hour of every day two warriors stood guard to the gateway. For should what is beyond ever get free, the amazons of paradise were the last line of defense. So imagine the horror the guards this particular night felt when a rumbling roar arose beyond.

Up above, in the bedroom of Queen Hippolyta, the young Diana watched curiously as her adopted mother tossed and turned in her sleep. Visions of another child filled her nightmares. She could hear the child's cries of pain; she could see the painful open soars. Hippolyta awoke in a pouring sweat, her breathing heavy. When she gained composure and awareness of where she was, she broke down into sobs like she had countless times before. Her tears spurred Diana into crying as well. When Hippolyta took notice of this, her own cries subsided as motherly instinct took over.

"C-come child" Hippolyta said as she lifted the girl out of her crib. "There is no reason for sniffles." The girl and the woman looked into each other's eyes, and there they both found serenity, at least for the moment.

The silence was broken by Antiope entering the room. Hippolyta's second-in-command could look no more different than her. Antiope was a powerful looking woman, with thick arms and legs. Her green eyes held the ferocity of a lioness, which matched the almost lion like mane of strawberry blonde hair she bore atop her head. She wore a golden girdle around her waist like that of Hippolyta's. When Hippolyta looked into the eyes of her sister, she could tell something was urgently wrong.

"What is happening?" Hippolyta asked.

"It is the gate" Antiope answered.

Down below the palace, Hippolyta, Antiope, and a handful of other amazons stood before the stone gateway. The orange glow that normally permeated the door had grown into a near blinding shine.

"Who was on duty when this began?" Hippolyta asked.

"I was, your highness" answered a tan skinned amazon with short black hair. "It was myself and Nu'Bia on guard."

"Where is your sister now, Winona?"

"She ventured in, my lady" Winona answerd. "As per our duty."

"How long ago did she go in?" Antiope asked.

"Not ten minutes" Winona answered.

"What do you wish to do?" Antiope asked Hippolyta.

"What can we do?" Hippolyta replied. "Double the number of sentries for now."

"And what of Nu'bia?" Winona asked.

Hippolyta sighed and then said "May the gods have mercy, and guide her back safely" before turning to leave.

**7 years later**

Time moved on as it always did, even on the island of Themyscira, home of the Amazons. As Diana grew to childhood, she was a curious girl, with a heart for adventure and a desire for knowledge. From time to time she would wander off and get lost in the woods, but she was always quickly found by one of her Amazonian sisters. All the women of the island looked after Diana as if she were their own blood. That is, all except for one; her adopted mother Hippolyta. Hippolyta accepted Diana, and cared for her, but kept herself at a distance. It was not in distaste for the girl, she found Diana very pleasant. Hippolyta just could not bear to attach herself to another.

"Antiope, where did we come from?" Diana asked one afternoon, as she sat upon the palace steps watching some of her sisters spar. Antiope sat two steps above her as she combed Diana's hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Where did the Amazons come from?" Diana asked. "Where did you come from?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask this question" Antiope said with some excitement. She picked the small girl up and placed Diana on her lap.

"Long ago, when the world was still chaos, the gods were faced with hordes of monsters born from Echidna and Typhon. Zeus himself stood against the tide of beasts, and with them vanquished, cast them down into Tartarus. He sealed them away, but even with all his power, Zeus knew that one day, the monsters might get out."

"Above the gate to Tartarus, Zeus constructed Themyscira. He wished to create a paradise, and decided to fill it with warriors worthy of protecting it. For that, he requested the assistance of the 4 Goddesses; Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Athena."

"The Goddesses reached through time and chose the souls of the bravest women they could find. Hera then took clay from the earth and shaped our bodies to hold our souls. Next, Artemis blessed us with strength, speed, and sharp senses to stand against any enemy. Then Aphrodite granted us beauty, inside and out, so we may be virtuous guardians. And finally, Athena blessed us with keen intellects and military skill so that we may defend Paradise."

"When the Goddesses were done, they placed us back into this world. We rose from the sea, and the first of us to reach the shore was your mother Hippolyta, so she was named our queen. I was second, and was named her right hand. We were both given a Girdle of Gaia, which grants your mother and me strength to be the defenders of all amazons."

"We were charged with protection of Paradise, and guardianship of the gateway to Tatarus, Doom's Doorway, till the end of days."

"Have you or my mother ever fought a beast from Tartarus?" Diana asked excitedly.

"No, child, and we wish never to have to do so" Antiope said. "The beasts of Tartarus are foul creatures of terrible power."

"Antiope, when will I start training to be a warrior like you and my mother?" Diana inquired.

"Um…" Antiope didn't have an answer for Diana. It was not something she or Hippolyta had discussed. "Soon."

Later that day, Hippolyta and Antiope were sparring privately inside the palace in a small auditorium with several other amazons in attendance. Each had a sword in hand, and neither was allowing the other to gain the upper hand. Metal echoed against metal, until finally Hippolyta managed to strike Antiope in the gut after dodging a swing, which opened Antiope for what should have been a killing stroke.

"You're distracted" Hippolyta declared. She drew back her blade and lent Antiope a hand to help her to her feet.

"I'm thinking" Antiope said. "Diana is growing fast."

"Yes."

"When are we going to begin training her?" Antiope asked.

"I do not know, I have not thought about it" Hippolyta answered. "Zeus gave no specific instructions as to how to raise her."

"You shouldn't need specific instruction. You should rely on your instincts as a mother."

Hippolyta looked coldly at Antiope before saying "I am no mother" and making her exit.

"Hippolyta" Antiope said. The queen did not turn back.

As time continued to pass, soon arrived the day that marked what would have been Hippolyta's daughter's 7th birthday. As the sun rose, light broke though the darkness in Hippolyta's room, but the queen did not stir. When there was a soft knock that she recognized as Diana's, still, she did not awaken. The knock came two more times, but Hippolyta could not drag herself to her feet.

Below the palace, however, something was stirring. The guards, Delia and Aiko, were startled when they heard a distant, bestial cry from beyond the door.

"What should we do?" Delia asked.

"One of us must enter, the other must notify Antiope" Aiko answered.

"But what of Nu'bia? She entered and never returned."

"It is our duty as Amazons" Aiko said.

"I'd rather not have another of my sisters disappear."

"I understand you're fear, I feel it too, but it is what we are charged to do" Aiko responded. She looked solemnly at the door for a moment. "I will enter, you inform Antiope." Delia nodded, though her eyes gave away her reluctance. As she turned and began to sprint up towards the surface of the island, Aiko turned to face her own fate.

Antiope, upon hearing news of stirrings at Doom's Doorway, rushed immediately to her sister Hippolyta's quarters. She banged on the door urgently.

"Hippolyta!" She yelled. "Open the door, or by the gods I will break it down!" She slammed her fist upon the wooden door again, and a moment later, Hippolyta answered.

"You know what today is, sister" Hippolyta said.

"And I apologize, but there is a problem."

"Then deal with it. I am not of the right mind to deal with whatever it is." Hippolyta pushed the door shut and turned, but before it closed, Antiope grabbed it with her hand and shoved it back open. Hippolyta turned to yell at her sister, but before she could get a word out, Antiope struck her hard across the face.

"I have watched you mourn the death of your daughter for seven years sister, and today it stops" Antiope growled. "Before that day, you were the strongest woman I have ever seen. Now you are act like a child."

"Anti-"

"Quiet!" Antiope barked. "It has been seven years Hippolyta. I do not know the pain of losing a child, but you have let your pain dominate you for far too long, and not only are you now ignoring your duties as our queen, but ignoring a sweet, innocent girl who wishes nothing more than to know you. You do not have to let go of your daughter's memory, but you must deal with your pain." Antiope and Hippolyta continued to stare each other down for a few more seconds, before Antiope stormed out of the room. Hippolyta threw her head back and screamed, tears streaming down her face as if a dam had broken.

"How long ago did you hear the roar?" Antiope asked as she, Delia, and several other amazons, all armed with spears or swords, were running down the long ramp to the doorway.

"A few minutes at most" Delia answered. "Aiko entered as I came to notify."

The group of warriors arrived at the gateway. They found an empty room that was lit more brightly than usual by the door's orange glow.

"This is not good, my sisters" Antiope said. "I have never seen the gateway like this."

"What should we do?" One of the other amazons asked. "Where is the queen?"

"She is disposed at the moment."

Hippolyta had not moved from where Antiope had left her. She clutched her arms around her knees, and rocked slowly back and forth on the ground. She did not notice Diana enter the room.

"Momma?" Diana asked, slowly moving closer. "Are you hurt?"

"Diana?" Hippolyta said, raising her head. She had not wished for Diana to see her like this, and quickly tried her best to regain composure.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because…" Hippolyta paused for a moment and looked into the eyes of the young girl. "Because I am sad."

"I thought you might be sad today, so I made you something." Diana lifted a small cloth into view. She had sewn an image of a woman holding the hands of two small girls into it. The image was crude and simple, but not overtly so. "Ursa taught me how to do it." Hippolyta took the small tapestry and looked at it.

"Who is this?" she asked, pointing to the woman in the center.

"That is you, momma" Diana answered. "And this is me" she added, pointing to one of the small girls, "and this is my sister."

"You're sister?" Hippolyta asked.

"Mmhmm" Diana nodded. "I see her in my dreams."

"You're sister?" Hippolyta repeated. She looked down at the image, but then a large explosion rocked the entire foundation of the building.

"Momma?"

"Get to your room, Diana" Hippolyta said sternly as she stood quickly.

"But-"

"Now!" Hippolyta screamed. Diana needed not to be told a third time and ran out of the room. Hippolyta ran the other way, sprinting through the halls as quickly as she could.

Down below, Doom's Doorway had been knocked down. Antiope and the other amazons were now face to face with a demonic looking woman. Her eyes were sunken and grey, her skin black as pitch. Her body was long, warped, and dressed in broken and burnt Amazonian armor. Clutched in one of her hands was Aiko. Lacerations covered her face and body. She was obviously dead.

"Nu'Bia" Antiope whispered.

"You abandoned me!" Nu'Bia screamed. Her voice echoed, as if she were not the only one talking.

"She is possessed, sisters" Antiope told her ilk. "She is no longer one of us."

"You left me to rot! I will have your heads!" Nu'Bia screamed louder. Antiope was the first to attack, leaping into the air and drawing her spear above her head. She brought the pole of the weapon down, but Nu'Bia struck her back, knocking her against the wall.

"For our fallen sisters!" Delia yelled before jumping into the fray. However, she was struck down as Nu'Bia drove her long, thin, claws into the amazon's stomach. She pulled them out with several feet of Delia's entrails as well. She threw the body down as the other amazons attacked, though none of them faired any better. Nu'Bia ripped the women like they were wet paper.

"I will have your head monster!" Antiope roared as she leapt back to her feet. She swung her spear and struck the monster, knocking her high up into the air and through the roof of the chamber into the lobby of the palace. She quickly followed her target, sprinting up the ramp.

Hippolyta came running down into the entrance of the palace and saw the monster slowly rising to her feet.

"Nu'Bia?" She said, recognizing her cursed sister. Antiope came running up a second later from below.

"I will hold her off!" She yelled. "The gateway is still open!" Antiope struck the demon again, and then deflected an attack before stabbing the beast in her shoulder. Hippolyta jumped down through the open hole in the ground and landed hard on the ground. As she stood up, she surveyed the horror of her fallen sisters. She shook her head and grabbed stone door that was lying on the ground. Even with the additional strength granted to her by wearing her girdle, Hippolyta still struggled to lift the weight. Slowly but surely though, she managed to get the door up, but, inches from getting it in place, a large claw grabbed the door. Several other appendages soon also began to fight against Hippolyta and the door. She propped her back against the door and pushed with her legs, but it was not till she grabbed the sword of one of her sisters and stabbed the large hand that she finally managed to close the door. She sighed with relief, and took a small moment to catch her breath before going to join Antiope in battle.

On the surface, in the garden, Antiope was doing her best to hold the demon off. Several of her sisters stood several feet back and fired arrows. The demon grabbed some of the projectiles that had lodged inside her arm and chest, and threw them back at the women who had shot her, with some of them piercing the amazons skin. Two more sisters jumped in with swords, but Nu'Bia grabbed the sword of one and drove it through her stomach, and then deflected the attack of the other and knocked her away.

"Keep your distance!" Antiope yelled. She leapt forward and attempted to drive her spear into the stomach of the beast, but Nu'Bia blocked the attack and slashed Antiope across the face. Nu'Bia used the opening to strike her elbow into Antiope's gut and knocked the wind out of her. Antiope dropped to her knees. Nu'Bia raised her hand above her head to deliver a killing blow, but as she brought it down, a sword cut her hand off half way up her forearm. The monster screamed in pain for a moment before Hippolyta struck Nu'Bia in the face, making her stumble backwards.

"How dare you take the face of one of our beloved sisters, beast" Hippolyta said as she locked a cold stare on the demon. "You have spilled our blood, and for this crime, retribution shall be met."

"You abandoned me" The monster growled.

"Nu'Bia knew her duty" Hippolyta stated as she dropped into an offensive stance. "Now you face the Queen of the Amazons. Try and strike me down with your vengeance if you dare." Nu'Bia's eyes narrowed before she roared and charged. Hippolyta swung her sword, but her enemy dodged and backhanded her. Nu'bia screamed again and grabbed her former queen and charged her into the palace, slamming her through one of the columns that lined the front entrance hall. She lifted Hippolyta up over her head and slammed her into the ground. Hippolyta groaned as she began to climb to her feet. Nu'bia attempted to strike again, but Hippolyta blocked the blow with her blade and kicked out the monster's knee. Hippolyta jumped back and slashed the beast across her chest. Nu'Bia screamed in pain again and answered back with a slash of her own, opening a large gash on Hippolyta's chest. The wound was painful, deep, and bleeding badly. Hippolyta could barely keep her strength up now, and Nu'Bia capitalized and charged into her, sending her flying up the stairs in the back of the lobby. Hippolyta hit the wall hard and collapsed in pain onto the ground. Nu'Bia began to slowly climb the stairs towards her prey as Diana appeared next to her mother.

"Momma!" Diana exclaimed.

"I told you to go to your room Diana!" Diana did not listen though. She saw the monster and quickly grabbed the weapon her adopted mother had dropped.

"Get back!" Diana screamed. The monster smiled a gruesome grin.

"You smell of Zeus, little one" Nu'Bia said. "I'm sure you're blood will taste like his as well." Nu'Bia pounced into the air. Her large frame dwarfed Diana in a shadow, but Diana showed no fear. As Nu'Bia came down, Diana ducked down below her claw, and thrust the blade deep into Nu'Bia's gut. The monster howled in pain before falling backwards and rolling down the marble stairs of the palace. Diana dropped the weapon, and without a second thought, went to check on her mother.

"Momma, are you ok?" Diana asked. "Momma?"

Days later, Hippolyta lay recovering in her bed. A large wrap bandage covered most of her upper torso. Antiope herself came to check on her sister and make sure her wounds had not opened up again. As she was finishing, Hippolyta stirred.

"Sister…how long have I been sleeping?" she asked.

"Three days" Antiope answered. "Diana has been worried sick."

"Speaking of Diana," Hippolyta began as she pushed herself to sit up, wincing slightly in pain. "She saved me."

"I know, I saw" Antiope said with a smile.

"How long have you been training her?"

"Excuse me?" Antiope asked, caught off guard.

"I saw her. I saw the way she moved. It was a basic dodge, but something I doubt she would know without training."

Antiope remained silent for a moment. "I apologize, madam. I should have told you."

"No, it is alright" Hippolyta said.

"She will be a brilliant fighter" Antiope said.

"I would expect no less" Hippolyta said. "Would you mind if I began training her?"

"I would prefer it" Antiope said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"I will tell her you are doing better" Antiope added before turning to leave.

"Please" Hippolyta said, stopping Antiope. "Tell her to come and see me."

"As you wish" Antiope said before making her exit. Hippolyta rolled over in her bed, letting the sunlight hit her face, and for the first time in a long time, smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

A sweltering sun beat down upon the central garden of Themyscira as most of the women of the island trained as they did everyday

A sweltering sun beat down upon the central garden of Themyscira as most of the women of the island trained as they did everyday. Two of them had chosen to spar before the stairs of the palace. One of them was Antiope, second in command of the Amazons, and by far one of the most intimidating women in the world. Her powerful frame contrasted that of her opponent, the young Diana.

Diana was the second child to ever live upon Themyscira. The first was Queen Hippolyta's daughter, who had died in infancy. Despite the lack of parental experience though, the women on the island had proven to be capable caretakers. While these days Hippolyta looked after Diana the most, the other women played their parts, acting as sisters and friends to the young demi-goddess.

At the age of 16, Diana had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her dark hair was long, in an attempt to emulate her adopted mother, but was much straighter than Hippolyta's. Her frame was thin, she was not yet a woman, but she was not frail looking in the least.

Both warriors were armed; Antiope with a spear, Diana with twin short swords. Both warriors looked up at their queen, who was standing on the stairs.

"Are you prepared, Antiope?" Hippolyta asked. She nodded. "And you, Diana?" Diana nodded as well. "Then begin."

Diana and Antiope both charged screaming. Antiope thrusted her spear towards Diana's chest, but the young woman was able to deflect it with one of her blades. She answered back with a quick slash, but it did not find its target as Antiope agilely dodged the attack. Both pulled their weapons back and tried to attack again, but only clashed against each other.

"Is this all you have princess?" Antiope growled through gritted teeth. "I'm almost offended." Diana narrowed her eyes and screamed in exertion as she pushed forward, knocking Antiope off balance and onto one foot. The older woman stumbled briefly, but regained control and had begun to back away as Diana pressed her advantage. Again and again Diana's swords banged upon the pole of Antiope's spear. To an onlooker it might have looked like a finely choreographed dance due to the grace and speed with which she moved. Finally Diana struck with enough force to break the spear in half. This display surprised not only Antiope, who tripped backwards onto the ground afterwards, but Diana's mother as well. She held the sword pointing at Antiope's throat.

"Concede" Diana demanded. Antiope looked up into her opponent's eyes and did not find the stare of an innocent child meeting her own. Instead, she had locked eyes with a warrior of pride.

"I concede" Antiope said. Diana's posture relaxed and her face grew a smile. She gripped both swords in one hand and helped Antiope to her feet with the other.

"She has grown quite a bit" arose a voice in Hippolyta's ear. She turned around to see where it had come from, and saw Zeus standing at the gateway of the palace in the shadow of a pillar. Hippolyta gritted her teeth slightly as she approached her lord.

Zeus had a habit of showing up unannounced at random times to check up on Diana. At first it had been a test to see if Hippolyta was doing her job. Now though, the queen got the feeling that it was happening whenever Zeus remembered to bother himself to be a part of his daughter's life.

"Zeus" Hippolyta greeted, bowing respectfully when she came face to face.

"Lady Hippolyta" he responded.

"What graces us with your presence today?"

"I was just hoping to see how Diana was doing" Zeus answered. "Impressive display, don't you think?"

"One of many Diana has performed" Hippolyta said. "She can fly."

"Pardon?" Zeus asked, his eyes not moving from Diana.

"She can propel herself off of the ground and fly" Hippolyta said again.

"Can she?" Zeus replied with a chuckle. "She must get it from her mother."

"Who is her mother, if you do not mind me asking?" Hippolyta inquired. Zeus said nothing but laughed before moving towards his daughter, which only made Hippolyta grind her teeth harder.

"Father!" Diana exclaimed excitedly when he caught her eye. She ran up to him and leapt into his arms. The two embraced warmly. "Come, I want to show you something." Diana grabbed her father's hands and began to pull him back towards the palace in the direction of her bedroom. Zeus placed his hand briefly on Hippolyta's shoulder as they passed her.

"Madam, I wish to have a word with you" Antiope said, approaching.

"You may" Hippolyta responded. The two of them turned and began to walk around the other women sparring.

"It is about Diana, mistress."

"What is it?"

"How long does Zeus intend to keep her here? How long do you?"

"I do not know" Hippolyta confessed. "In honesty, I have not inquired as to his actual intentions with Diana. In complete honesty, I have not wanted to know."

"She was never meant to stay here Hippolyta" Antiope declared. "She will soon outgrow us."

"Outgrow us? Do not be so theatrical."

"She was as strong as you or I under the enchantment of our girdles by the age of ten, mistress. She is as fast as Hermes himself when she desires to be so." Antiope now grabbed Hippolyta by the shoulders. "She can fly like the birds, sister."

Hippolyta looked down at the ground briefly. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"I do not know what we can do. Eventually, she will grow curious of the mortal world. And when she does, I doubt even Zeus himself will be able to keep her here."

"Do you think she would defy her father like that?"

"All children eventually defy their parents."

A stranger approached. He rose walking from the ocean depths onto the shores of paradise. He was a warrior dressed for battle. Red and black roman battle armor covered him. Upon the breastplate, two large warhorses had been engraved in gold, and the shoulder pads had been carved into the faces of lions, and plated gold as well. He was a tall man, with a muscular figure that looked like it had been carved from marble. His face was obscured by a war helmet with a large red plum. On each hip sat a sword in sheath ready for war.

In his hand, the warrior held a small statue depicting a woman praying. He looked at it curiously.

"This had better work Minerva" the warrior said before effortlessly crushing the idol in his fingers. As the statue broke to pieces, an explosion of purple energy began to expand over the island.

In Diana's bedroom, Zeus stood holding the hide of a bear in the air. The beast was so large that even at the height the god held the skin, the legs still dragged on the ground.

"An impressive kill, to be sure daughter" Zeus told her, making the girl smile enthusiastically.

"Mariana took me hunting yesterday" Diana told her father. "I skinned it myself."

"Your sister Artemis would be envious" Zeus said. He folded the skin and placed back in a chest of similar items.

"Father"

"Yes, daughter?"

"What is Olympus like?" Diana asked as she sat down upon his bed. Zeus smiled and sat down next to her.

"It is wonderous" Zeus said. "From its heights, you can see the whole world."

"Will I ever go there?" Diana asked.

Zeus looked in to her eyes for a moment before answering "Yes."

"I hope so" Diana said. As she looked up at her father, she saw the light outside her window change and grow darker. "Father?"

"Yes daughter?" Zeus asked as the purple light began to seep in through the walls.

"Father!" Diana screamed in fear as the energy covered them both. When Diana opened her eyes, she was hovering several feet above open water. She looked around, but there was no sign of land anywhere. "Father?! Mother?!"

"What are you doing so far out here, little one?" asked a calm voice from below. Diana looked down and the face of an older, bearded man in the ocean surface.

"Poseidon?" Diana had been told stories of all the gods, but had never met one other than her father.

"Yes, niece" he said. "What are you doing so far from your home?"

"I do not know, uncle" Diana told him. "One moment I was with my father in my bedroom, and now I find myself here."

"Curious" Poseidon said. "I doubt it is anything good. Travel east, little one. You will see you will see your island soon."

"Thank you!" Diana yelled back as she flew off quick as lightning.

Back on Themyscira, the amazons were huddling around their queen. Some were in mild panic; most were just curious what had just occurred.

"Are we under attack?"

"What was that?"

"What are we do to?"

"Sisters!" Hippolyta yelled out over the crowd. "We must remain calm. There is no reason to lose our composure."

"What are your orders?"

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Who is that?"

The eyes of every woman on the island fell upon the armored visitor. He stood, weapons still sheathed, at the top of the stairs at the entrance to the island.

"Ares?" Antiope gasped.

"That is not Ares" Hippolyta told her.

"**HEAR ME THEMYSCIRA!" **His voiced echoed over the entire island. "**THE GOD OF WAR HAS COME FOR DOOM'S DOORWAY! ALL THAT STAND IN MY WAY WILL FALL! NO BITCH OF ZEUS'S HAREM SHALL DEFY MY WILL!"**

"What did he just call us?" Antiope growled.

Hippolyta had more control over her anger though, and held it in check behind cold calculating eyes as she ordered her sisters "Tear him down."

A wave of warrior women crashed down upon the warrior. Armed with axes, swords, and spears, they rushed in to battle headlong. However, they were met with joyous laughter. The warrior blocked the first attack and struck five women back with one hand. As another amazon attacked with a kick, the warrior grabbed her ankle and swung her into a group of her allies.

The warrior began to move forward, now attacking as he avoided injury. He moved in and out of each strike while stringing his own blows together in a manner that made it appear as if he knew each and every move the amazons were going to make before they made them. He landed punches and kicks that broke jaws, ribs, and knees, snapped arms like they were twigs, and would take weapons away from his opponents and jab them into limbs.

He had forced his way through more than half the island's army by the time Hippolyta and Antiope were in sight.

"Save your sisters! Leave the villain to myself and Antiope!" Hippolyta yelled. Without a second of hesitation or defiance, all the amazons still standing began to tend to the fallen, pulling them from battle. Antiope dove forward, and rolled as she landed and picked up a spear that had been dropped by one of the injured. As she came to her feet she thrust the spear at the warrior, but he grabbed it and swung Antiope away. Hippolyta came into the fray now, wielding a long sword. She swung again and again but the warrior would simply move side to side before he kicked the weapon from her hand and struck her away with a backhand. Antiope came back now and struck the warrior in the back of the head with her spear.

"I will allow that and no other" he growled before charging the woman, striking her face, kneeing her in the stomach, then upper cutting her with enough strength to send her flying into a near by wall. Hippolyta rushed to her sister's side, now armed with a shield with her sword.

"Stand, Antiope" She said, helping her sister to her feet. "We must attack together." Antiope nodded and grabbed her spear again. The sister ran forward, yelling, side by side. The warrior smiled beneath his mask as he drew both his swords. As the women drew closer, Antiope and Hippolyta darted in opposite directions, then leapt at the warrior. He managed to block both attacks with his weapons, but both women carried the offensive and pushed their attack. For the first time in the battle, the warrior showed effort to block the attacks, and failed to protect himself from a strike in his back from Hippolyta. It did not pierce his armor, but he certainly felt it.

"You miserable whore!" He barked. As Antiope came in to attack, he grabbed her spear and swung her into Hippolyta. Hippolyta was sent flying, but Antiope held strong onto her weapon. The warrior laughed and continued to spin her several more time before he lifted her up over his head and slammed her into the ground. Antiope gasped for air before passing out. The warrior then turned his attention to the queen, who, limping, was slowly making her way towards him. He sheathed one blade.

"You little girls have soul, I'll give you that" he said, marching forward to meet her.

"I am no girl" Hippolyta swung her sword, but he deflected it and laughed "What is your business with the doorway?"

"My own" the warrior said. She swung again, but this time he caught the sword in his free hand and shattered it in his grip. Hippolyta tripped backwards in shock.

"You were toying with us" she said. The warrior broke into mad laughter.

"Of course I was, your highness" He grabbed the queen by her hair and lifted her up with one hand. She tried to pull his fingers off, but his grip was too strong. He turned her face to the battlefield were women still lay bleeding.

"Only a handful of yours will die" the warrior told her. "I want you all to remember this day. When I took your honor and left you all broken. You will know in your heart what conquest feels like for the rest of your days." He then ripped the Girdle of Gaia from Hippolyta's body and threw her down. "This time, I will take the token to remember you." He broke into hysterics again as he turned, stuffing the girdle into his belt, and began to make his way towards the palace; towards Doom's Doorway.

However, as he took the first step on the palace stairs, a whistle arose in his ears. He turned, curious of its origins, as it grew louder.

"You have not stopped all the amazons of Themyscira!" Yelled Diana as she came flying down and struck him hard upon the face. The force of the blow knocked him down through the steps of the palace, through the ground, and into the chamber of the doorway. He slowly got to his feet and looked up to see Diana hovering there

"The last line of defense for the Amazons is a child!" the warrior exclaimed. "Come, child, try your be-" before he finished his sentence, Diana came speeding in and struck him again in the face. She followed up with two more awesome blows before he caught her fist and knocked her back into the wall with his own.

"You are no amazon" he noted.

"I might be the daughter of Zeus, but I am most assuredly an amazon" Diana said as she bore her teeth and wiped the blood from her lip.

"Prove it" the warrior said. He drew his swords and threw one to her. "Beat me and I will leave this island." Diana grabbed the sword and dropped into stance. The warrior smiled and did the same. Not a second later, Diana rushed forward and the two met swords. Both drew back and tried again, then again, and again. The warrior, while impressed in the girl's ability to keep up, was annoyed. He kicked her back when they clashed again he tried to take her head with a quick swing. She ducked the blow and rose with an uppercut, then spun around to attack, only to meet the warrior's blade in a block. He elbowed her in the nose, then pushed her back with a series of attacks she barely was able to defend against.

"I grow tired of this game" He yelled as he struck Diana with enough power to knock her off her footing. As she was off balance, he moved forward and grabbed his weapon from her hand, then drove his shoulder into her chest and knocked her into the wall. Turning his attention to the door, the warrior grabbed the edge and screamed as he lifted the massive stone door up over his head. He walked over to Diana, who was in a daze upon the ground.

"Valiant effort, girl. Seek me out as an adult, and I shall give you a true chance at vengeance." He then slammed the door down upon Diana.

The warrior then turned to the swirling orange light that was the gateway to Tartarus. He laughed maniacally as the roars of monsters rose from a hellish depth.

It was not long after that Hippolyta came running down into the chamber to find her daughter. As she came to the bottom of the entrance gateway, she found a small demon curiously exploring the room. She grabbed the beast by its scrawny neck and tossed it back into the gateway. She scrambled to lift up the door way, and when it was several inches off the ground, Diana managed to add her strength to the job and lifted the door up. She placed the door back where it was meant to be.

"Daughter, are you hurt?"

"Only my pride, mother" Diana said coldly. Hippolyta moved to comfort her daughter, but Diana shrugged the hand off her shoulder and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been days since the attack that brutalized Themyscira and the wounds were still healing

It had been days since the attack that brutalized Themyscira and the wounds were still healing. Those that could still walk did their best to care for the broken. Most were collected into the island's gymnasium, for it was the only building with a large enough room to house all of the injured. Antiope would walk through rows of her sisters, and could barely contain herself as she heard their cries for help and prayers for healing.

It wasn't long before those who lost their faith began to leave the island. The first to run off were sparse, and made their exits in the dead of night upon small wooden boats. As time went on though, growing frustrations and never ending memories drove more and more to depart. As larger numbers began to immigrate from paradise, they would form groups and pool their resources to improve their odds of survival in the mortal world.

One night, Hippolyta watched a group of four from the shadows as they collected their belongings in a raft. As she watched them, she hated them. But she didn't know if it was from their lack of faith in their duty, or because they had the courage to take the step she herself was considering.

"Foolish" arose Zeus's voice from the beyond. Hippolyta turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw her lord standing there. "Why do you not stop them?"

"Why should I?" Hippolyta asked.

Zeus paused. "They will lose their blessings. They will age like mortals and die."

"If what you say of us is true, then it would not be the first time our souls have tasted the weaknesses of mortality."

"True, but to glimpse the infinite will forever bitter a temporary life."

"How poetic" Hippolyta scoffed. The two stood silent as they watched the amazons abandon all they had known as they pushed off from shore. "Where were you?"

"Pardon?"

Hippolyta turned to face her lord with a callous stare. "You abandoned us."

Zeus sighed. "I wish there was more I could do. The villain managed to ban me from the island till this very moment however."

"The light?"

"Yes. According to Poseidon, my daughter was removed from the island as well."

"But she returned."

"Ah, yes, but she is not a god" Zeus said. Hippolyta shook her head, she knew she would get no better reason for the slaughter of her sisters. "How is Diana?"

"She is angry" Hippolyta said. "She feels as if she has failed you. She has not slept since the attack and has been training endlessly."

"Good" Zeus said. "She has quite the journey ahead of her. And for that, I must ask you to look after her till she is ready."

"What have I been doing for these last 16 years?"

"But now you must guide her as I take absence."

"Excuse me, my lord?"

Zeus looked to the sky. "As much as it pains me, I have other matters to attend to." He now returned his gaze to his queen. "I will return several more times, but eventually, I will stop coming."

"What am I to tell her?"

"Nothing" Zeus commanded. The look in his eye told Hippolyta not to trifle with him.

"If you desire" She said with a courteous bow.

Across the island, Diana trained in the privacy of her room. She held a sword in hand and ran through every stance she knew, performing every maneuver possible, over and over again. Her eyes were locked forward, but did not see the marble slab of her walls. The only thing she could see were the eyes of her opponent. His sick, maniacal laugh echoed in her ears and suddenly all her anger came bubbling up to the surface. She screamed in rage and threw her sword, lodging it firmly in the wall ahead of her. She then collapsed to her knees in a heap of tears and sorrow.

It had been days since Diana had slept, and when her head finally fell back upon a pillow, she was already asleep. As it usually did during slumber, Diana's mind wandered to a secret place. A place where you could see all the stars in the cosmos. A place that only one other person knew about.

"Sister!" exclaimed an excited voice. Diana's consciousness awoke in its astral form to find a sister waiting patiently. "I was worried you would not come again."

The two young women were near identical. The same height and build, the only differences arose in their eyes and hair. Diana's sister's hair was curlier, and her eyes were brown, not blue like her own.

They would meet upon a floating island with a lone tree. As it hurtles through the ether of their dreams, the two sisters commonly talk or play games. However, this particular evening, Diana was not in the mood for games.

"Where have you been, Diana?" her sister asked.

"I have been training, Donna" she answered.

"Training? For what?"

"Vengeance" Diana growled. "Someone attacked my sisters and I."

"Oh no."

"I am sorry I have not come to see you."

"It is ok. I told father I had not seen you, but he did not seem to care. He's been making me train too."

"What are you training for?"

"My destiny" Donna answered with an excited smile. "My father says I am to be a great champion."

"My mother has told me that the same is expected of me."

"Oh sister, how miraculous it would be if we were to be champions together" Donna lied back in the grass and looked up at the lights above.

Diana didn't respond, she simply sat, crossed her legs, and sighed. A few minutes later though she decided to ask a question she had wondered for some time.

"Sister, does your father ever tell you of our mother?" Diana asked. Donna sat up and thought.

"No" she answered. "Not very much at least. He tells me she is a fine warrior."

"Neither does my father, though he tells me she is brave." Diana paused again. "Do you think we are really sisters?"

"Of course!" Donna exclaimed. "Why else would we meet here?" Diana looked up at her sister and was comforted by her smile.

"How long do you think they will make us train?" Diana asked. Donna shrugged her shoulders, and looked slightly troubled by the question herself.

"Till we are ready, I imagine."

**50 Years Later**

Once, Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons, had been leader of a strong, fearsome army of proud women. Since that fateful day so long ago though, she watched as the number of her sisters dwindled to a jarring fifty. Every morning she woke hoping to see boats along the horizon, but they never came.

In the face of such changes, those who remained became more devoted to their duty, especially Antiope. Every day she would praise the faithful while blasting those who abandoned them. Some would call it righteousness, others bitterness.

"Sisters!" She cried one morning to the troop. "As the new day greets us, let us give praise to the gods who have granted us the honor of our immortal duty!" Her sisters let out raucous hollers of agreement. "And let the cowards who could not have faith regret their lack of conviction!"

As she grew to womanhood, Diana had become substantially stronger than anyone on the island, including Antiope under the enhancements of her magical girdle. As such, she usually had to resign to training by herself, running though stances and forms. When she did spar with Antiope, the only woman who could keep up with her, she had to slow herself down and not use enough of her strength to call even call it practice. More often than not, she was bored with it. However, she would not let herself grow weak or lose confidence. She could not allow herself to fail when she met the armored man again.

One day, Diana was practicing archery. From a distance of 75 feet, she fired one arrow and landed it square in the center of the bullseye. She fired another and it drove itself through the first arrow, splitting it. A third repeated the feat again as her mother approached.

"Daughter" Hippolyta greeted. Diana turned. She had grown into a woman by all standards. She was tall and looked powerful without being muscular. Her face was beautiful and flawless. Her long hair was not tied back, but she did tuck the front locks behind her ears to keep it out of her eyes. At the age of twenty she had been given the armor of an Amazonian warrior. It consisted of a leather breast plate and a leather skirt than went to her knees. Underneath, white robes provided comfort.

"Mother" she said, before returning to her training. Hippolyta watched as she shot a fourth arrow that once again split the one before it.

"I wonder why you even bother to train any more" Hippolyta said with pride.

"You know why I must" Diana said as she fired a fifth.

"You look troubled" Hippolyta noted. Diana fired a sixth arrow then dropped her arms.

"I am"

"Tell me what is on your mind."

"I am 66 years old, mother, and I have been training for most of my life" Diana began. "And I feel as though I have attained the level of skill and power necessary for me to take my place as champion of Olympus." Hippolyta could hear the anger in her daughter's voice. "It is as if they are taunting me. Telling me I am to be something great, but then not allowing me to be it!"

"Take a deep breath, my love" Hippolyta said. "I know that the gods can seem cruel, but they do what they do because they know better."

"Do they?" Diana growled. "I am worthy, am I not mother?"

"You know I feel you are, but then, I am not in a position to change anything."

"Perhaps if father came around any more, I could ask him why I have not been tested." Hippolyta sighed. It had been nearly ten years since Zeus's last visit.

"Perhaps" Hippolyta said. "Are you still having those nightmares?"

"Yes" Diana said, her voice sorrowfully empty. "I keep going to the island, and I keep hearing her cries for help."

"This sister of yours?"

Diana nodded. "She is nowhere to be seen."

Hippolyta moved forward to comfort her daughter with a hug. Diana was reluctant to accept, but in the end she could not refuse.

"Come, let us go to dinner. I hear Antiope killed a boar as big as a titan" Hippolyta said, trying to get her daughter's mind of her troubles. Diana nodded and agreed to go.

That night, Diana traveled once again to her clandestine island among the ether, she was once again distressed to find herself alone.

"Sister?" Diana called out as she fooled herself into feigning a search. She knelt down behind the tree, pushed a few flowers aside, but nothing was there of course. It had been the same for so many months now Diana feared she couldn't accurately remember her sister's face. She clenched her fist in anger, her nails nearly tearing her skin.

"I will find you sister…I will deliver justice against whoever has hurt you" Diana vowed. Then, as her mind was filled with a piercing angry howl, new sounds struck her ears; a rope tightened, a voice gasped. Diana turned and her mouth dropped as she saw her sister hanging from the tree with a noose tied around her neck. Diana could not see her sister's face for Donna's back was turned towards her. Diana leapt forward and ran to her sister, or at least she attempted to. But as every footstep she made hit the ground, the tree, and her choking sibling along with it, would move back. Diana began to cry as she tried to throw herself into the air to fly after her sister, but she just kept falling to the ground.

Diana awoke suddenly. Her face was beaded with sweat, her bed covers in shambles. She stared out her window, off towards the horizon, and past that, the mortal world. She got up, crossed the room, and as she stood there, bathed in moonlight, Diana knew that her answers lied in a place where men and woman lived and died. She knew that if she waited too long she would loose her sister forever.

It did not take Diana very long to prepare for her journey. She took a cotton sheet from her bed and in it placed sword, a bow, a quiver, and a small shield, then tied the bundle to her spear. She climbed up onto her windowsill, but before she could fly off into the night, a voice rose from the shadows.

"Sister" the voice spoke.

"Who is there?" Diana asked, turning to face whomever. Who she saw, was a tall, confident looking woman adorned in armor of gold beneath a flowing white robe. Her dirty blonde curls were tied back and hidden beneath a helmet. Diana had seen several statues of her sister, and knew exactly who she was when she saw her. "Athena?

The Goddess of Wisdom looked her half sister square in the eyes and told her "It is time."


	4. Chapter 4

Diana opened her eyes and found herself standing in the darkness with a light shining down upon her from above

Diana opened her eyes and found herself standing in the darkness with a light shining down upon her from above. She had been in her room only a moment ago, when Athena had arrived and told her it was time for her to be tested by the gods. In an instant she was where she stood now.

"Hello?" Diana asked the darkness.

Four lights suddenly appeared, and Diana could now see four goddesses standing before her upon tall marble columns. The first from the left was a sleek, athletic woman with short brown hair. She was dressed in leather skins, with a long, green, hooded cloak. At her hip was a small sword, and upon her back a bow and quiver of arrows. Diana recognized her from descriptions as Artemis. Beside her, a beautiful woman with flowing blonde curls and an extravagant purple robe. Her body was adorned in jewelry and her face lightly painted with make-up. Diana knew immediately it was Aphrodite. Next to her stood Athena, tall and proud. Finally, upon the end stood Hera, queen of the gods. She was dressed in an immaculate white robe, and had some of her long, dark gray hair tied back. Hera's powerful eyes held contempt for Diana, as if a hurricane raged behind them.

"Diana, daughter of our Lord Zeus, and warrior princess of Themyscira, do you know why you find yourself here today?" Athena asked.

"You have brought me here to test me," Diana answered immediately. "to see if I am worthy to be your champion."

"More than that, sister" Artemis told her. "We must see if you are worthy of being the mortals' champion, and our father's."

"You have been trained to be a warrior, but you will need more than your expertise to pass our trials" Hera continued. "You will be tested in four areas: Skillfulness, Virtue, Wisdom, and Power."

"Each of us has taken a creature from Tartarus, and you will have to best each to earn a reward that will aid you on your journey" Aphrodite explained. "The beasts of Tartarus are divine, Diana. Each of them bares a curse upon their home that must be broken before the creature's true form is revealed. Those which you shall face in the mortal world are not different, though their forms may have been altered."

"You say these beasts have infected the world of man?" Diana asked.

"It is so" Artemis answered.

"Then why have you waited so long to test me!" Diana barked. "Why have I been training all these years while these creatures prey upon the innocent?"

"It is not as simple as you may believe, sister" Aphrodite said. "We gods must live by rules, as those below us must as well. We act when we may."

"Who decides these rules of engagement?" Diana inquired.

"That is not your place to know" Hera growled.

"If I am to be your champion, I must know the truth behind my charge. I am of divine blood as well, to keep this knowledge from me is to hinder me."

The four goddesses looked to one another, and in what appeared to be a moment of silence to Diana, came upon a decision.

"It is time then that you learned of the origins of the gods, sister" Athena confessed.

"In a time before time, there was only Khaos." The goddess continued. "It was the primordial existence, and from It comes all. The first It bore were Aether and Tartar, order and mayhem. Within their generator, the two brothers battled for supremacy. Finally, in the end, it was Aether who stood triumphant, and from his might came the universe itself. Despite his victory though, Aether had not destroyed Tartaros, and below the Universe Tartarus was built."

"Aether set to design all creation and generated the stars and planets. When his work was done, he created his son Ouranos to seed life among his sister planets. One such planet was Gaia, or the Earth as it has come to be known. From her very form, Gaia bore the first rulers of her bounty, the Titans, ruled by her youngest and most favored son, Cronos. In time, Cronos and his wife, Rhea, bore the first generation of our kind; Hades, Demeter, Hestia, Poseidon, Hera, and Zeus. In fear of losing his place of power to his children, Cronos swallowed his children as they were born. That is, all save for one. Zeus."

"Zeus was spared his fate, and hidden from his father till he came of age. In a battle that shook the face of mother Gaia, Zeus claimed victory from his father, as well as the throne. From that day, the Gods have ruled this planet, despite Mother Gaia's objections. She tried her best to remove her grandson from his place, but soon found herself stopped by Aether himself. The Allfather decreed that no being shall interfere with the lives of a lower order."

"Then how do Gods interfere with the lives of mortals?" Diana wondered.

"Because we have earned domain" Hera bellowed.

"You will learn more if you manage to pass your first test, sister" Athena informed Diana.

Athena, Aprhodite, and Hera all began to fade into darkness. Artemis was left alone in the void with the princess.

"Diana, as daughter of Zeus, you have been bestowed with godly might. Your form is nearly unbreakable, your speed like that of our father's lightning itself, and you can even touch the sky. However, your abilities alone will not get you through all, or even most of the perils you will face."

The column below Artemis's feet began to fade, and soon the darkness began to give away to a thick rain forest of towering trees beneath a star lit sky and dominating full moon. The jungle was rich and loud with life. Fat fragrant fluorescent flowers broke the overwhelming green of the plant life. In the background a mountain imposed itself upon the entire scene.

Diana found herself standing in the center of a circular clearing of sparse grass. Several large rocks broke ground on the outside, and the entire scene was lit by the colossal moon. A rustle behind Diana clued her to Artemis's location upon a lofty branch, her cloak now up and covering her face.

"You heard Hera speak of domain, correct?" Artemis whispered. Diana nodded. "Well, sister, this is my domain." She leapt back into the brush and was gone. Confused for a moment, Diana closed her eyes and tried her hardest to hear her sibling. The roars of nearby beasts and howls of distant birds were throwing her off. Then, by grace of sense, Diana heard the tension rise in the wire of a bow. She shot her hand out and caught the arrow from the sky inches from her cheek.

"Impressive" Artemis congratulated as she stepped out of her cover. "However, my test has not even begun. Welcome to Mount Erymanthos, and as I said before, this is **my **domain. And here, I say you will have no blessings of Zeus. You will have no power but that of a mortal, but will retain all skill and tactic."

"My goal?" Diana inquired intensely.

"Your goal is my boar" Artemis answered. A small pig soon came scurrying out of the wood. Diana watched it curiously. The small thing looked barely grown. Its tusks were nubby, its legs thin. It had bright skin and a dark tuft of hair between its ears. Diana was a hunter of true game, of masterful beasts. This was almost an insult.

"To date, Hercules is the only person to ever catch it" Artemis said. Diana took a step towards the animal, and it shot off into the woods, invisible in the brush. "Remember Diana. This is a beast of Tartarus. It's very presence casts a curse upon these grounds. Break the curse and find the true beast." Artemis said no more. She simply sank back into the undergrowth.

Diana pondered for a moment, and then sprinted into the woods after the tiny pig.

Tracking boar is usually fairly easy, but not when the foot prints are small and barely visible, especially in the dark. Years of Amazon training paid off though, and she was able to notice the freshly broken sticks here and there on the ground, and the eventual footprint in the soil. She ran her fingers lightly over the tiny print, when she heard the sniffle of the beast. She leapt and pushed a leafy plant aside, exposing the pig. It squealed and dove between her legs. Diana growled and began chase.

Twigs slapped and scratched the Princess's face as she followed her game, sprinting mere steps behind it. She pushed the plants out of the way as best she could, but it seems like the farther she chased the beast, the bigger the branches became, and the more they refused to let her by. Soon she tripped over a root and the pig found escape into some tall grass. Diana picked herself up quickly and ran over to the grass, quickly brushing her hands through it, but there was no sign of the pig. A second later it charged past her, exploding from the bushes to Diana's right. Diana snapped backwards to catch the pig, but her fingers missed by inches and she fell to her bottom.

"Damn" Diana barked as she jumped to her feet and began chase again. This time the pig gave out a horrified squeal as Diana hounded. A moment later, a fawn came jumping past between the pig and Diana, almost hitting the princess. Luckily she managed to dodge and keep her pace. The pig squealed again, and suddenly a flock of birds came swooping down through the branches of the trees above. They hollered loudly as they flew past Diana. Diana threw her arms up in defense and charged through them. The pig let out one last painful cry for help, and Diana soon heard the roar of a violent jaguar. It tackled her, but Diana reacted quickly and kicked the beast over her head as they fell upon the ground. She stood before the cat, and searched the ground for a weapon. She saw a thick branch that had fallen and snatched it up as the beast pounced again and struck the animal back, then continued after her original quarry.

Diana was fed up by now. Her eyes locked onto the small pig as it ran along the ground before her. She had never felt such a burn in her muscles; her lungs had never seemed so close to burst. In the back of her mind she told herself to quit, but she knew she could not. Diana reached down deep and pulled the last ounce of her energy out into a dive. She stretched her arms and her fingers and managed to snare her grip around the pig's tail.

The pig shrieked and hollered as Diana climbed to her feet clasping the animal by its tail. She lifted it up and took a closer look, dumbfounded how such an unimpressive beast could be so hard to catch. Her inspection did not last long though, as a second later it disappeared in a bright flash. The normal sounds of the forest were suddenly cut off by thunderous cracking. Diana's first instinct was thunder, but there were no clouds. A moment later Diana realized that the sound was not coming from the sky, but from behind her. Diana turned just as a behemoth broke through the trees. A monstrous boar with gigantic, burning eyes charged furiously at Diana. Its skin was gray like smoke, and tusks that rose like brutal stalagmites. Dirt, blood and bits of bone stuck to its wet nose. The amazon dove out of the path of the beast, making it crash into the trunk of a large tree. It backed out, turned, and charged again. This time when Diana dove, the beast turned after her. Diana was struck head on by the beast and rolled over its head. Though partially stunned, she found the strength to clench a handful of the bone-white mane atop the monster's skull. As Diana recovered, her eyes fell upon the form of Artemis watching from the top of the branches.

"What am I to do now?" Diana asked as the beast ran about in a wild bid to throw Diana from its back.

"What a warrior does best" Artemis told her as the beast sprinted past. She then stood an announced "Send the beast back to Tartar."

Diana thought for a moment, holding on as best she could. She would need a weapon. Diana took a deep breath and entered a zen like state as she pooled her strength and grabbed another tuft of hair on the beast. She looked to the right side of the beasts head, but it was not her moment yet. The boar stampeded through the jungle, mad with bloodlust for the bitch upon his back. Every now and then, Diana would peer out on the sides of the beast, looking ahead for obstructions. Patience paid off though, as the swine stumbled into a large clearing in the wood. Diana knew this would be her only real chance. She collected herself for a leap and bound forward, narrowly clutching the tusk of the beast. Diana then planted her feet on the teeth of the monster and used her leverage to pull on the tooth.

The monster cried in pain and swung its head in rage, trying to throw her off. The pest was not budging though, and was succeeding in ripping its tooth from the gum. It peered to the woods and began to charge back towards them. Diana saw what the monster had in mind and roared with power and managed to pull the tusk from its place. She clutched her prize and dropped heavily off the monster. Diana and the tooth fell back from the boar as it broke into the woods again. Diana rolled and came to her feet, eyes locked on the forest before her. A storm came flying towards her again as the Erymanthian Boar came for retribution.

The demonic creature stared down its dinner as blood poured from its mouth. It lapped at its own essences, making the beast's desire for vengeance burn brighter. It planted itself and dashed forward.

Diana clutched her claimed weapon in hand, staring the beast in its eyes as it approached. If she had her powers, she would have killed the beast in moments. She would have done it with her bare hands, but this would have to do. She sprung into the air as the boar was inches away and sunk the jagged tooth into the throat of the beast. Blood spurted and the tooth was too hard to retain grip upon, causing Diana to fall to the ground. The beast stamped its feet a few more times, and then stumbled lamely. It wanted to stay afoot. It wanted to kill this repugnant bitch that had caught her. Diana stood waiting for the beast to attempt attack. However, it could not finish its next step, and slumped to the ground in a heap.

Instantaneously, Diana found herself alone, again, in the void. Diana searched the darkness, turning and twisting herself, till finally she turned her neck and there the goddesses were. Diana was almost sure she had passed Artemis's test. However, she kept her mouth respectfully shut till they spoke first.

"Diana, you have been charged with being our champion in the mortal modern world" Athena declared. "Before you lies a pivotal battle for our very existence."

"The immortal gods are at risk?" Diana asked.

"The terrors you face are a twisted reflection of our own divinity" Aphrodite added. "You will be facing the False Gods."

"I have heard whispers of them" Diana revealed. "The women of my island almost seem afraid to mention them."

"As they should be" Hera barked. "They are abominations from the very depths of Tartarus! What they desire is to corrupt the mortal world."

"The False ones sapped power from each of us and became twisted images of ourselves. They rose in power quickly, and soon were even more powerful than us" Artemis explained. "We sent out champion, Hercules, against the monsters, but he was corrupted just as their followers. Worshipped as a living god, he became theirs."

Athena spoke next. "It was a long wait, but eventually we saw their power falter as the empire the morals built for them began to crumble inwards. We struck against them ourselves, and though weakened, most of us were able to best our competitors in combat."

"Most?" Diana asked.

"All but one of the gods stood victorious over their counter" Aphrodite told her.

"Who fell?"

"Ares" Hera answered, her voice sour with shame. "Though Mars did not slay my son, he was able to save his father Jupiter and sisters Minerva and Venus from their own executions."

"Why did you not pursue them?" Diana inquired. "Their existence is an insult."

"They were defeated and chased out of their domain" Athena explained. "We had no reason to believe they would threaten us again. As well, we ourselves had lost much of our power and domain, and could not afford to spend our energies chasing such foul creatures."

"Then why are you doing so now?" Diana asked. "Why am I being charged?"

"A fair question, but first you will have to pass your next trial" Aphrodite announced as the other goddesses began to fade.

Diana appeared at one end of a long bridge of wooden planks held up by frayed rope. Some of the planks had rotted and fallen apart, others hung on barely to their holdings. The entire thing hovered above a pit of red-hot, bubbling lava. On the other end was a large mountain with an ornate archway carved into the stone, marking the entrance to a cave. As Diana stared out over the liquid inferno, Aphrodite walked up beside her.

"For the first part of this, I will test your grace" Aphrodite moved behind Diana and lifted a white strip of cloth up and wrapped it over her eyes. "A lady walks with posture and style because she has confidence in herself. She keeps her back straight and holds her head high. As my first test, you must cross this bridge my dear, without losing this apple." A moment later, Diana felt a small weight on the top of her head. Diana paused for a moment to see if there were more instruction, but none came, so she began out.

The first step was one of the worst. As Diana first put her weight upon the bridge, the entire structure lurched. She stopped for a moment, securing her balance, and then continued. The bridge began to sway as Diana walked across, more and more with each step.

"Chin up" Aphrodite chimed in as she strode beside her half-sister walking upon the air itself when Diana tipped her head forward slightly to prevent the apple from rolling off. Diana shot her eyes forward and leveled her skull once again. She took her time, adding weight to each step with control to prevent finding a broken panel. In only a few moments, she had reached the other end.

"Well done" Aphrodite said as she nabbed the apple.

"May I remove the blindfold, now?" Diana asked, her hands already rising impatiently to do so. Aphrodite rushed forward and grabbed Diana's wrists.

Aphrodite sighed. "I would not remove it if I were you. You are about to enter the chamber of the gorgon, Medusa. Do you know who she is?"

"Only what I have heard in tales" Diana answered. "She insulted our sister, Athena, did she not?"

"Yes. She was once a mortal woman; one of loose morals and even looser legs" Aphrodite spat. "Her days were spent tempting men and robbing them. In her pride one day, she ate from a sacrifice for Athena, then laid with a priest on her alter. Athena was furious, but did not end her pathetic life. Alas, she cursed her, transforming her into a Gorgon."

"What is it you ask of me?" Diana wondered. "What is my task?"

"This is not a test of bravery nor talent. This is a test of your virtue. I am not asking you to break her curse, for that is her punishment."

"Then what must I do?"

"You will listen to her, and in the end, make your choice" Aphrodite explained. Diana paused for more instruction, but it never came. She reached out and felt no reassuring touch. Her goddess had left her to her trail.

Diana remembered that on the other side of the bridge had been an opening into a cave. She held her hands out till she felt the cold stone of the entranceway. Cautiously, she traveled down a long, winding path that descended into the core of the mountain. Eventually, she felt the corner of the pathway and entered a much larger chamber.

Not a sound stirred in the hall save for Diana's soft footsteps. She held her hands out, seeking to find something to give her bearing. Finally she felt column, or at least that is what she first thought it was. Her hands ran over the surface and discovered an all too human build.

"He was a glory seeking idiot" hissed a voice so light it was almost a whisper. Diana's body jumped to attention.

"Medusa, I presume."

"That would be correct, godling" Medusa barked as she slithered up. Diana felt an icy graze from the tip of the beast's tail.

"Do you know who I am?" Diana asked.

"Of course I know who you are" Medusa answered. "I know why you are here, but do you?"

"I am to be champion of the gods" Diana declared.

Medusa chuckled close to Diana's ear. "Of course." Diana leapt to the side and held her hands up, ready to grapple. Medusa laughed louder. "You are not here to do battle, so lower your hands. You look like a fool." Diana's demeanor broke for a split second before she dropped her guard.

"I was told I am to listen to you."

"You are, so follow my voice" Medusa hissed. Diana could hear her large body sliding against the stone floor, and followed several steps behind.

"Do you know where you are?" Medusa asked.

"Your lair."

"True, but not the entire truth. You have entered the tomb of Cronos. Not far below out very feet lies the father of the gods. After killed by Zeus, he was left here to rot with all his treasures. Treasures that the greedy and corrupt have tried to steal. That is why I was placed here; to guard it. To keep it safe from men like Zais, son of Zullis." Medusa hissed and Diana heard the sound of a stone shattering. "Or Telemachis, who wanted the rings upon the titan's fingers." Another statue shattered. Diana kept following. She kicked the crumbles of these men from time to time. "They pursued their darkest desires and it was their undoing."

"Why am I here?" Diana growled, her impatience beginning to mount.

"Temper yourself" the gorgon hissed. Medusa slid back and Diana followed her to the end of the chamber. "Before you now stand two statues not of my making. They were placed here by Aphrodite herself."

"What are they?"

"Men you will meet" Medusa told her. "Well, one you already have. What do you know of Mars?"

"Mars? The bastard who attacked my sisters?"

"Yes"

"Nothing" Diana answered bitterly.

Medusa cackled as she leaned close to Diana's ear. "How much does your hatred burn knowing that you don't even know what he looks like? How insulting is it to have been defeated by an opponent whose eyes you could barely see?" Diana did not answer, only ground her teeth more. "What if I said you could see his face. You can know the man who insulted you and your sisters honor."

"But then what is my choice?" Diana asked. Medusa laughed again.

The other statue before you is that of your true love" Medusa told her. "He is the man whom with you will find personal salvation. Who will see you with all your flaws and still devote himself to you. Not above you, nor below you, but a peer in spirit. He will be the one to bring you peace of mind."

"What happens to the one I don't choose?" Diana asked.

"Nothing. This is test of character" Medusa said. "Your goddess wants to see where your loyalties lie."

"My loyalties?" Diana wondered aloud. Medusa did not respond now. It was now time for Diana to decide.

Diana did not exactly understand the task before her. At first, her answer seemed easy. She would choose the face of Mars to see. He was her enemy, her target. If Diana was to be the champion of her gods, she would be set upon him at some point. Knowing what he looked like would allow her to possibly get the upper hand by allowing her to surprise him. But then why did Aphrodite decide to give Diana this choice. What use could seeing the face of a man she was meant to meet give her? Perhaps she was testing Diana's resolve to her quest. To see if she would remain loyal to her mission in the face of temptation. Yes, she would choose strategy over desire.

"I choose to see Mars" Diana said. She turned to the villain's statue and lifted her blindfold. As she did, the other statue crumbled to dust. Diana looked over to it briefly, then up to her choice.

Mars was a handsome man with a thin scar over his right eye. His hair was long, his chin bold with a cleft. Diana ran her hand over the face of the man who had robbed not only her own honor, but that of her sisters. A second later, the scene faded to nothingness.

Back on Themyscira, night had fallen. Antiope was curious as to two disappearances. The first was that of Diana. They had planned to spar this afternoon, but the princess had never shown up. She looked in Diana's quarters, and found no one. She asked around to see if any of their sisters had seen her, but none had. She told herself that wherever Diana was she could take care of herself, and as such, it was better not to dwell upon her disappearance. The second absence that concerned her more was that of Queen Hippolyta. She had not been seen all day either. Antiope was one of the best trackers on the island, and it did not take her long to her quarry, though when she did, she would perhaps come to wish she had not.

On side farthest from the Amazons home, Antiope found her sister Hippolyta loading a small boat with supplies. She was frozen in shock for a moment, but rage surged her to steps out of the darkness and into the moonlight.

"You coward" She growled. Hippolyta looked up and paused. Her eyes looked heart broken.

"She is gone" Hippolyta said. Antiope walked forward.

"Who?"

"Diana" Hippolyta clarified. "She has gone to be tested. She will not be coming back."

"How do you know?" Antiope exclaimed. Her voice reflected the mix of emotion in her head; anger at Hippolyta, shock at the news of Diana's exit, and confusion from both.

"Where else would she be?" Hippolyta asked in return. Her voice sounded distant, empty.

"And so you decide to run off as well?"

"Yes" Hippolyta would not hide the truth from her beloved sister. She had expected Antiope's anger, and when her sister struck her, Hippolyta made no attempt to block. She fell back, relishing the pain for a moment, then pushed herself to her feet. Antiope moved to hit her again, but Hippolyta dodged it and pulled a small dagger out in one swift move, and pressed the blade upon Antiope's neck.

"I deserve the first, but you won't stop me" she stated. Antiope wanted to fight her, but could not muster the will and stepped back.

"Tell me why at least!" Antiope demanded. "Tell me why you, of all of us, would abandon her duty?"

"Because I am sick of being the twisted plaything of the fates!" Hippolyta screamed. Years of frustration surged out. "At first my duty was beautiful, a dream to spend eternity in service. To have true purpose." Her anger melted now to the deepest of sorrow. "Then…then he came."

"Her father?" Antiope asked. Hippolyta nodded.

"He had some how become stranded. I knew the rules about outsiders, especially men. Of course I knew, I am Queen of this paradise. But I could not hurt him, nor allow him to be executed. He was weak as it was. But he was also so…quaint. Humble. Beautiful." She paused and sighed regretfully. "I helped him secure a way off the island. He was going to leave, and I had a moment of weakness. After, we parted ways."

"You loved him? Is that why you are leaving? To find him?"

"No, it was not love. It was…comfort."

"I always knew you lied about your daughter's father. I always wondered how you could not have known who he was. I thought it had been Zeus's, not a mortal man's."

"Don't you see though? My lies were why I lost her. Why she was punished with illness. Why her life was lost. And then to almost immediately be given Diana to raise." Her anger returned. "Why was I not allowed to keep my daughter? Why must I raise another woman's child and not my own?"

"Because you are our leader!" Antiope barked. "You are the strongest of us all!"

"Am I?" Hippolyta yelled back. "I could not stop Nu'Bia. I failed to protect us against that monster who broke so many of us. I have not been a Queen in years, Antiope."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it is the truth, sister" Hippolyta said. She looked down at her supplies, then placed the last of them in her vessel. "You are the strongest of us now, Antiope." She pushed her boat to the water. "For what it is worth, I do wish things could be different. But I have no more place here. Good bye." She did not face her sister with these last words, and did not look back to see the pain she would leave behind. Instead, she pushed her boat off into the ocean, and left Paradise forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Hippolyta stood up in her boat and looked in every direction. It had been hours since she had last seen the shores of Themyscira. The night sky was darker than usual due to a New Moon. Clouds of a future storm blanketed the sky, with the dimmest of starlight being able to pierce it. The Former queen found herself adrift in shadow. She had made her decision though, and decided to keep moving forward. Sitting again, she picked up her oar and pressed on.

Diana found herself in a similar darkness. She stood in the void, present before the 4 goddesses, all of whom appeared to be the only sources of light. Silence stood between them for a moment and the princess wondered if she had passed her tests. Finally, Artemis spoke.

"Diana, child of Zeus, you have been charged to be Champion of Olympus" Artemis bellowed. "Are you prepared for the challenges which lie before you?"

Diana nodded. "Yes."

Artemis pulled a dagger from her belt and tossed it to the princess.

"Diana" Aphrodite began. "Do you swear to uphold the honor of the Gods in the realm of mortals?"

"I swear" Diana declared.

"Do you swear to act in our place against the evils of Tartarus, to drive back the chaos that threatens to destroy order?"

"I swear" Diana declared.

"Then bind yourself to your word with your blood" Aphrodite commanded. Diana looked to the dagger in her hand, then cut a line across her palm. Looking up to the goddesses, she clenched her fingers into a fist and squeezed blood from the wound.

"I swear my self in service to Olympus" Diana said. The blood in her veins dripped from her hand, and upon splashing upon the ground, Diana was transported. Standing now within an endless desert, a galling wind whipping around her. Sand stuck to the cut on her hand, causing stinging pain. Diana brushed out as much as she could, then clung the hand to her chest, trying to keep it safe from the storm. Looking around, the walls of a town in the distance, and began to journey in that direction. When she reached the walls, a small beast stood waiting atop the gate. It's scrawny limbs supported a bestial body from which two large wings sprung from its back. A human face, however, looked down upon the princess.

"You have heard the story Oedipus and the Sphinx, yes?" asked Athena. Diana looked however and saw the goddess unaffected by the wind several feet to her right.

"Of course" Diana said. "My sisters would entertain ourselves with the dramas of the Greeks most nights."

"Then you know that the Sphinx is a teller of riddles. My test is a test of your mind, little sister. Break the demon's curse."

Diana looked up to the Sphinx.

"There are two sisters" screeched the monster. "One gives birth to the other, and she, in turn, gives birth to the first."

Diana was taken aback. This was not the riddle she had learned from the stories of the past. She pondered for a moment before the answer came to her. "Day and Night."

The Sphinx let out a sudden and terrible cry. It's form withered and fell from the top of the city gate and turned to dust before hitting the ground, blowing away in the wind. The air sped up around Diana as a new life formed from the scattered essence of the monster. Now the Sphinx's body was strong, tall, and the spear in it's hand was prepared for battle. Now a lion's head stood upon the body of a man. The feathered wings remained, but now were outstretched, ready to take to the skies. A glowing red ruby hung from it's neck upon a glorious piece of jewelry.

"My second trial shall test your mind as well, Diana. Destroy this abomination, if you can." The wind grew fiercer for a moment, and when it had died down to a normal state again, Athena was gone. Not a second passed before the Sphinx charged, leaping into the air and shooting towards Diana like a falling star. Diana barely dodged the beasts strike, propelling herself upward. The Sphinx followed her, stabbing at the princess with its spear. Diana moved aside and tried to pull the weapon away from its master. For her effort though, she was simply tossed into the ground.

The sand provided a softer landing than solid ground, but the wind was still knocked from her lungs. Before she could recover, the Sphinx landed atop her and grabbed her wounded hand. It dug sharp claws into her wrist, forcing the muscles in her hand to open up, exposing the cut to the elements. Sand dug deeper into the wound, lighting Diana's mind aflame with pain. She used the hurt to pool her strength, and struck the beast hard in the chin, knocking it back. She climbed to her feet and cleaned her cut as well she could. The Sphinx, though, refused to give her time to adequately recover and flew into her, dragging her back up into the air.

Diana struggled against the strength of the beast, but it appeared to be her equal in power, if not greater. She threw her head back and landed a blow against the monster's chin, which loosened it's hold on her. She kicked the beast away from her, but by the time she had regained complete composure, the Sphinx was again already on the attack.

_What am I to do?_ thought Diana. _Every time I attack the creature, it is unfazed! _The eyes of the princess were suddenly drawn to the glowing red jewel hanging around the monster's neck. She had no way of knowing if her intuition was correct, but she had to try something.

When the Sphinx came for her again, Diana dodged, then grabbed the beast around its throat with her arm. It wavered chaotically in the air, trying hard to free itself from her clutches. Diana struck the beast hard in its face, trying to daze it enough to get an opening for a better attack. Finally she saw her window, and instead of striking the beast's face, she struck the ruby with all her might. The jewel shattered at her touch, and with it, the Sphinx burst into flames.

Diana returned to the void. All was darkness and quiet, but only for a breath.

"Impressive" Hera's voice arose. Diana turned to face the Queen of the Gods eye to eye. "You have managed to equal Heracles himself in skill, and have now outfought a true Sphinx, one of the most clever beasts in Tartarus."

"I have only now to pass your trial, your highness" Diana said, kneeling down before Hera.

"Stand, child" Hera said. "There is no need for formalities at this point. I wish to speak to you on a more personal ground."

Diana stood up and looked into the face of Hera directly. She was taken aback by the mature beauty of the Goddess. For a moment, she resembled Hippolyta, and then for a moment Antiope, and then even herself. Yet, she still looked nothing like these women.

"Do you understand what I am, child?" Hera asked.

"You are a Goddess" Diana said.

"I am not just a simple Goddess, I am the feminine divine" Hera declared. "I am the equal to your father Zeus in power, while his opposite in all qualities. To pledge yourself to Olympus, you are pledging yourself to him and I more than any others."

"What is it you wish of me?"

"To survive" Hera said. Diana suddenly found the distance between herself and Hera to have tripled. The Queen of Olympus raised her hands and her form radiated power. "Reach me if you are able."

Diana paused for a moment, then took a step forward. As her toes touched the floor, a ray of magical power shot forth from Hera's finger tips. Diana narrowly avoided it. She narrowed her eyes in determination and began to sprint for Hera. More blasts of magic whizzed past her. They grew in volume till she could no longer dodge them. She kicked off the ground and flew forward, her hands held out before her, the blasts hitting her, each pushing her back, but not enough to curb her momentum forward. Finally she collapsed before Hera's feet, her body bruised from the assault of Hera, yet she was breathing.

"Impressive" Hera remarked. "I doubt even Heracles could have withstood such an assault. But you might want to get on your feet. This trial is only half over."

Diana growled with frustration as she slowly stood up. She took deep breaths to get her pain under control as a massive rumbling approached her from behind. She turned around to see an armored man, nearly identical to Mars, step out of the darkness. His curly blonde hair was pushed back, his expression a proud arrogance. In his hands he held the end of a chain that reached out into the beyond over his shoulder. It was Ares, god of War.

"Are you the second half of my trial?" she asked.

"Hardly" Ares said. "My mother has some desire to see you succeed." He pointed back behind himself to draw Diana's attention to the monster he lead. From the depths of the void stepped a Cyclops, towering over the two. It's body thick with muscle, the giant looked down upon the princess with its lone eye. "Good luck" Ares taunted, before walking past Diana and off somewhere.

"So be it" the Princess growled as the Cyclops roared.

Diana pushed off the ground as the Cyclops tried to smash her beneath its fist. She made a straight line upwards and struck the beast hard with a powerful blow to its cheek. It stumbled backwards, then rose a massive hand up and backhanded Diana away. She was only momentarily stunned, and came rushing back like storm. She landed a series of punches, each causing pain to the beast. Fed up, it snatched her from the sky and slammed her down. Diana tried to escape the monster's grip, but failed in doing so before she was driven down again. Dazed, Diana was lifted up before the Cyclops's eye. It clamped its hands around her and began to squeeze the life out its prey.

Diana howled in pain as she felt the giant's grip tighten around her. She planted her hands on the monster's fingers and fought hard, eventually making enough space for her to escape. She flew into the air, out of the reach of the beast. She saw the chain Ares had used to lead the beast. She darted down and snatched the massive length of metal in her hands. Moving quickly, she avoided the hands of the Cyclops, and wrapped the chain around its neck. She planted her feet down upon the fat neck of the beast and pulled. The Cyclops let out a screech of shock and pain as it struggled to breath. It dropped to its knees, and soon enough, collapsed to the ground dead. Diana had triumphed.

"Congratulations, sister" Spoke Artemis. Diana turned and saw the Goddess of the Hunt standing no longer upon a column. "For passing my trials, I grant you my blessing, and award you my gift." In Artemis's hands were a pair of metallic bracers. "Though your body knows little that can hurt it, there are forces strong enough in this or other world's powerful to cause you harm. Clash these two bands together, and you will find yourself defended from harm."

"Thank you" Diana said. She took the gifts of Artemis and slid them onto her wrists. The Goddess of the Hunt stepped back into the darkness, and was soon replaced by Goddess of Love and Beauty.

"Diana" spoke Aphrodite as she stepped out of the darkness. "For your grace, I grant you my blessing. But you failed my second test. For that, I must deny my gift."

"I beg your pardon, Goddess?" Diana spat. "I did what you asked. I acted with honesty!"

"That you did" Aphrodite confirmed. "But your heart desires vengeance. Should you not learn, your thirst for blood shall be your downfall." Without another word, Aphrodite disappeared.

"Calm yourself" Athena said, stepping into view. "You have passed my trial in full, sister, and for that, you are not only rewarded with my blessing, but with a weapon worthy of a champion." Athena held out a long, metal spear to Diana. "Crafted from one of our Father's lightning bolt's, you shall find it filled with his divine strength." Diana took the weapon from Athena. Within her fingers she felt the trembling of the lightning held within.

"Finally," Spoke Hera. "You have earned my blessing, and for showing true power, my gift." draped over the arm of the Goddess was a most divine cloth. The fabric was almost as black as the void itself, but all over it shone the lights of distant stars and galaxies. "Wear this armor, and all who meet you shall know the divine order of which you serve, that of Aether himself." Diana reached out and but only touched the fabric. In a brilliant flash of light, she found herself clothed in it. The cloth clung tightly to her body, her arms left uncovered. A silver sash lay around her waist, with boots of a similar color on her feet.

Diana now say the four Goddess's before her. She knelt respectively.

"Diana of Themyscira, go forth into the world of Mortals, to be our righteous hand of swift justice. From this day forth, you are our Champion. Let no evil escape your notice. Let no wrong go unpunished."

"I swear by my life, I shall succeed in my duty" Diana declared. The four Goddesses raised their hands, and the darkness became light.

Awareness slowly returned to Diana. She heard the honking horns of cars in traffic, the buzz of electricity in wires, the faint mumblings of mortal humans going about their lives. Mild confusion set in.

"Where have I been sent to?" Diana asked aloud.

If she had looked behind her, and been able to read English, Diana would have seen the large white letters spelling out "HOLLYWOOD."


End file.
